Jack Frost: A Different Story
by blacksapphire13
Summary: What happens when a little girl's dream comes true, but not exactly the way she wanted? This is a RotBTD crossover, one shot, in the movie "Jack Frost" (with the snow dad.) The story is better than the summary, I assure you that much. Merida/Jack and Rapunzel/Hiccup (Rated T because of my paranoia.)
1. Chapter 1

((Alright before I start. This is a one shot, one chapter thing. It may be long. It is a slight Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover, in the movie "Jack Frost." (With Jack Frost as a snow man) it is a rewrite of it.))

* * *

Everyone knew Frost. He the best man on a board. It was as if snow was made for him. The way he could snow board was beyond surprising. It would appear as if the snow would move to his convenience. There was no trail, road, anything with snow that he could not get through. No such thing existed that could stop him while in the snow because there were two specific people that could stop him. They indeed stopped him from traveling to every mountain to snow board down of it.

Those two were his wife and his daughter. They were rulers of his life, no more like they were his life. He loved for both of them. There was no day that he would go without telling them how much he loved them or being with them.

One day though, he got the chance of his life. A chance any snow boarder would die to have. Merida, his wife told him to go and take the chance, to fulfill his dream. His six year old daughter jumped up and down at his news and also beefed him to do it. With the brightest smile he hugged and thanked his family for being supportive of him. This chance was huge, but he was also sacrificing something.

The day he was going to be sent of on his wonderful journey, was also the day his daughter turn seven. A promise of blowing out the wishing candle with her would be broken, but the little girl told her father it was fine.

"My wish would be for you to be happy anyways. You will be" she told him before kissing him goodbye on his trip.

He couldn't stop from shedding a tear, his small girl was so wise to him.

* * *

"Man, you've got guts... Never before have you been away from Merida for more than a whole day or small adorable little Raighne, your ray of sunshine" his best friend said to him. He was driving Jack to the airport.

"You are right. It is going to kill me, but it will only be three days and then I am back! I will be able to give my daughter whatever toy she wants or whatever she desires, and five my wife the house she had always wanted. I'm not only doing it for me, but to also give them what they deserve" he explained with a happy grin.

"I know, I know what you mean, but do you think a seven year old really wants toys? Over her father? She has grown everyday with you, never out your sight. The day you promised to take a big step for her, because she is afraid of doing something without her "big, strong" father there. I think she rather have you there on her birthday without any presents than gone for three days" Hiccup suggested.

Jack suddenly felt empty and horrible. "You're right. I should go back huh?" he turned to his friend, "Yes! I am going back! Scree this thing! I am going to crash a party!" he almost yelled in excitement.

Hiccup chuckled and made a U-turn. Soon they were headed back to Jack's house. They were singing some songs to keep the drive from becoming boring, but that soon changed. A sudden blizzard began. It was a horrible storm. It also got so cold the car's engine was hardly even staying warm.

"Hey I think we should stop" Hiccup recommended, slowing the car down.

"Are you crazy? We are in the middle of nowhere! We will freeze to death!" Jack exclaimed.

"Alright alright we'll keep going" Hiccup agreed.

They went on to miles, but still no sign of anything. It came to the point where the window wipers stopped working. That meant snow would cover the front window. Both men began to panic but didn't show it. They kept going, but it began to get blurry, it was also around nine at night. It was dark out and nothing was visible.

"We need to stop and at least just try to clean the window. I can't drive like that" Hiccup demanded.

"No! I have to get home to let my daughter know I'll be there for her, tomorrow and forever!" yelled Jack. He began to try and take control over the wheel.

"Stop! Jack! Stop. We will crash if you keep making me serve! Stop!" Hiccup screamed trying to control the moving car. They were driving on snow so he lost control.

The car slid on the ice and was sent of the edge of the road, straight into a tree.

* * *

-A year later-

"Mom... why did daddy not come back? He promished he would come back..." an eight year old asked her mother, who had swollen red eyes.

"Oh honey, come here" the mother said pulling her daughter over to her lap, while hiding a tear. "Your easy wanted to come back. He wouldn't break a promise, but you know well why he didn't. You're a smart girl and you know daddy was coming back..." her voice cracked and choked her.

"Mommy... I miss daddy and I wish he could come back."

"I miss him too, Raighne" The mother spoke softly, hugging her daughter tighly. The small child's red wild hair covered her tears. Her daughter had inhereted her red fiery and rebellious hair, but her father's pale skin and plae blue eyes.

The girl soon fell asleep in her mother's arms. Merida only smiled at her daughter. She hoped her daughter didn't have to go through this. Raighne was so young and innocent. All she had ever wanted was her dad to make a wish with her. They would always stare up at the sky at night and wish upon a star. Raighne had always said they should wish upon the moon. It was bigger and brighter, so why not? Jack would only chuckle and say it wasn't a star, so you couldn't ask it for a wish. No matter what her father said, Raighne, still believed the moon could grant wishes.

After having been tucked into bed, Raighne waited for her mother to walk out of the room. She jumped off her small bed, without making the slightest of sounds and walked over to the window. Pulling back the curtains she stared up at the beaming full moon.

"Moon, that shines so bright. You lighten the night up, so we aren't afraid. I only want to ask of you one thing. I know they say you can't wish to the moon, but I believe I can. I think you are powerful enough, more than a star. I ask of you, just one thing... Please please I want to see my daddy again. I know it is an impossible wish, but... let me feel his presence on my ninth birthday. I want to finally make that wish I was going to make last year" she requested.

Quickly after that she scurried over back to her bed and got under the covers. It was two days from her birthday.

The next morning she woke up and stretched. It smelled of burnt toast. She knew only one person who could possibly burn toast. She jumped put of bed in her pijamas and ran to the kitchen.

"Uncle Hic!" she squealed.

"Hey Rain. His was your sleep?" he asked setting three plates down in the table.

"Great! I slept just great" she answers happily taking her seat, noticing the third plate. She knew her mother was at work and so that only meant one thing. "Did auntie come too? Did she?"

"Yes" Hiccup answered, knowing how much Raighne liked her aunt coming over to.

"Where is she? I want to say hello."

"Good morning Raighne" a kind voice callled to her.

"Aunt Punzie!" Raighne exclaimed. "Are you both here cause of my birthday?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Hiccup asserted, taking his wife's hand with a smile.

Raighne smiled and took a bite of her burnt toast.

Later that day Raighne went outside to bring in some snow. It was for a project her aunt Rapunzel and her were working on. As she stepped out into the cold weather she shivered.

"I hate the cold... speacially snow" she mumbled as she bent over to pick some up.

She glared at it as if the snow could feel her gaze, though if it could feel the hatred in her eyes it would melt from the heat in them. She for it and was going to walk in, from out of the corner of her eye she noticed the snow moving around. It seemed as if someone was picking snow up and packing it together to form a snow ball. She squinted and robed her eyes to see more clear, but there was nothing more to see.

Thinking it was a pigment of her imagination she stepped forward to elk in.

"Not so fast lady, aren't you forgetting to great someone?" a familiar voice asked.

Raighne asked to find a shadow on the floor. She slowly looked up and found a floating white haired man. "Ah! Uncle Hic! Aunt Punzie! Ah!" she yelled running to the house.

The floating man was left in shock. Had the girl just ran from him? But... she was his daughter, Raighne, right?

"Wait! Raighne come back! I am Ja-" he called, but it was useless, Raighne was long far from ear shot.

"Ah! Uncle Hiccup!" Raighne yelled at the top of her lungs.

She her the small metal noise hitting the ground and ran to it. Her uncle was walking as fast as his feet could manage. Walking on a metal foot was hard.

"What I'd wrong? You're screaming like crazy child!" he questioned.

"I saw... a man! He was outside when I went for the snow. He had white hair and was floating of the ground... and he wasn't wearing shoes!" she explained best she could.

"Um, let's go take a look."

The girl led her uncle out, but there was no one there, no trace either.

"I saw him uncle."

"I believe you, but he left already."

Raighne sighed and walked in. She was a bit mad because she knew her uncle diane actually believe her. She stomped off to her room and threw herself on to her bed.

"Wow, well you've grown an attitude Rainy."

The girl had burried her face into the pillow, but at the sound of her nickname she froze.

"R-rainy...?" she asked herself, slowly rising from the pillow, "Dad?" she yelled turning around, to find the same man from outside in her room. He was floating about in the air. He looked the same as from outside ad was unfamiliar to her, but this time Raighne saw them. His eyes, they were her eyes, her father's eyes. "Dad?" she asked again.

He nodded. "I know, I look different. I don't know why, but I do. My brown hair is gone, but my eyes... my eyes are the same" he smiled.

"Daddy!" she screamed in joy. She jumped off the bad and ran to hug him.

In that hug she was completely convinced. No one, no one ever hugge like her dad.

"I'm home. I'm back Rain" he said hugging her. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too dad. So did mom" she assured.

"Where is your mom?" he asked with a grin.

Jack was now curious to see his wife, see what she thought of his new look. He personally thought he looked better than before.

"Working, but she should be back soon" Raighne said, just as her mother's car was heard drive up the driveway. "Oh, there she is! Stay here dad! I wantto bring her here and show you to her ok?"

He nodded with a smile and let her go get Merida. He patiently waited, taking deep breaths, hoping it would all go just fine. Well if she didn't recognize him, there was many ways he could work that out, so he wasn't scared or worried for that. He paced back and forth a bit, until he saw the door knob turn.

"Mommy! Daddy is home! Yes he is back and in my room. Come come!" he heard Raighne say as she opened the door.

They both entered the room andal he straightened up and smiled at Merida. She was just as beautiful as he remebered her, though her hair seemed a bit more rebellious than before. Apart from that her beauty had only grown. He admired her and smiled. He had truly missed her so much and hoped she had too.

"Honey, Raighne, I know you want your dad back but..."

"No mommy, he is back. Look right there. Here he is" Raighne gestured to her dad, right next to her bed.

Merida looked up from her daughter with a sad expression and looked where she had gestured, there was no one there it in the room, no one at all.

* * *

((Ok, well that didn't come out as planned. I will end up making another chapter. It was too much for one chapter. I hope you liked it. Let me k I'd what you thought, regardless of what you thought. Thank you for reading it.))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I don't see anyone Raighne" Merida told her daughter.

Jack felt all his insides drop to the pit of his stomach. Merida couldn't see him. He was invisible to her. Was he a ghost? Is that why when he passed by living room with Hiccup and Rapunzel they hadn't noticed him? He thought it was just cause they ignored him for obvious reasons, being the one who caused Hiccup to loose his leg.

Hiccup didn't talk about it, but when Jack tried to stop Hiccup from stopping that night in the mountains and had caused then to crash, Hiccup lost his leg. The dashboard had dented all the way into his leg and they had to amputate it in order to get the metal out. In order to keep the mental from giving him an infection that he could die from.

Jack stared in disbelief at his wife. "No...no she can see me. Tell me your joking Merida" he pleaded.

Merida didn't hear anything and bent down to her daughter. "I know it is is going to be your birthday in a couple of days. And I know you wanted your father to be there so badly... but he isn't with us anymore Raighe... I am sorry" Merida tried speaking without her voice cracking, but it didn't work. She hugged her daughter tighly. "Please don't make it hard in yourself. Daddy isn't coming back..."

At that Merida stood up, quickly wiped away the tear that had begun to run down her face and smiled at her daughter. Then she left to her room.

Raighne turned and looked up at her father, "why can't she see you?"

"I don't know..." he mumbled, "I'll come back." He said and left to follow Merida.

He entered the room to find her laying on their bed crying. He had never in his life seen her cry so much, she was crying her heart out.

"I miss you so much Jack..." she cried, but he voice was muffled by the pillow she was crying into.

Jack walked over and tried placing an hand on Merida's shoulder, but it went through. "Ah! What the hell?..."

Merida just kept crying, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly she rose from her bed, wiped the tears away and starightened herself up. "I need to be strong for my daughter. I cannot show weakness" she told herself as she took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

Jack walked over and sat on the bed. His arm had gone through her... straight through her, as if he was a ghost or something.

* * *

Hours later Raighne was looking all over her house for her father. She couldn't find him and wanted to know if her moony had finally been able to see him. She went around looking through every crack and closet, even in the drawers.

"Daddy?! Where are you?" she yelled.

Her uncle Hiccup and aunt Rapunzel were outside cleaning the grip in order for them to cook some food. They had not only come for Raighne's ninth birthday, but also to spend some time with Merida, it being a year of her husband's death.

"Daddy?!" Raighbe yelled again. She was getting impatient and mad that her dad had not come back.

As she went through the house she looked out her back door window and saw her dad, sitting on their outside eating table, making gestures at Hiccup. Raighne sighed in relief and walked out.

"Hey daddy I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you were going to go talk to mom, not uncle Hiccup" she demanded, sitting next to her dad.

Hiccup turned from Rapunzel, who he was speaking with, to Raighne who had just sat across of him but more to the right, not right across from him. She seemed to be looking at someone, but no one was there.

"Who are you talking to sweet heart?" it was Rapunzel who spoke.

"My daddy, he issitting right here... Can't you see him?" the girl gestures at Jack.

Hiccup and Rapunzel exchanged looks of confusion.

"Um... Raighne, your dad isn't there" Hiccup said, looking rather disturbed.

"You too? Mommy couldn't see him either! He us right here though!" she exclaimed. "I am not lying! Daddy is right here!" she yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

Hiccup sighed and just shook his head. Rapunzel walked over and hugged Raighne, passing her hand right through Jack.

Raighne looked at her aunt in shock. "Y-your h-hand just went thro-through my dad" she stuttered to understand what had just happened.

Rapunzel had to admit she felt like her hand had gone through a cold spider web or something. She looked at the place next to Raighne. She just stared though, because she couldn't see anything.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing... I...I just felt something cold, maybe the wind" she offered with a shrug.

By now Jack had gotten up and Rapunzel had sat down with Raighne. Be had to find a way for them to look at him, any way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Who would it not bother that they were invisible to everyone? Everyone they loved, and cared for? No one could see them, or hear them. They were just a memory. For a guy like Jack it was really hard, he was used to being the center of attetion. He was the one who brought fun into a party. Now he was invisisble...he didn't exist to them anymore.

Jack wandered around the house, looking around. Nothing seemed to have changed, so why was he so out of their lives? It was his fault though. He had decided to go to that stupid thing. If he wouldn't have gone he would still be alive and with his family.

'Alright Jack, stop thinking of that. Think of how you are going to get then to see you again' he told himself. He knew that his key was his daughter, but he didn't know how he would do it.

* * *

"Raighne, why did you say your dad was here?" asked Rapunzel.

"Cause he was" Raighne said, she was actually mad. "You took his spot." she then stood up and went off into the house. She was so confused as to why no one could see her father. He was alive and he was back.

"Hey Raighne" Jack called to his daughter.

Raighne happily turned to her father and gave him a hug. "Daddy, why can't anyone see you? I am not crazy."

"No you aren't, it is just I am not completely back..." he tried explaining. He didn't even know why he was back if he was dead. Was he really a ghost? He never believed in ghost and now he was one? "Wait?... Do you believe in ghosts Raighne?"

"No? Are you a ghost?"

"No... Then I am not a ghost..." he mumbled.

"But I do believe in the spirits of the seasons..." Raighne said, "My teacher talked about them before we went in winter break. She said there is a spirit for every season" she happily explained.

"And you think I am one if those spirits?" be questioned. He was a but focused in his daughter's assumption.

"Kind of... you fit the discription of the winter one. You have white hair and blue eyes" she said.

Jack thought about it. As if in a dream he know remebered a voice when he woke up. He was buried in some snow, in the highway where him and Hiccup had had their accident. Someone, a man, told him that he was chosen to come back, to change what he had done wrong. The man said that they usually don't give back the memories to the people who are given a second chance, but they were making an exception for him.

"You really think that can be it?"

"Yes. And also the teacher said it is like Santa Claus and the bogey man or things like that. People have to believe in them in order to see them...so it means most adults don't" Raighne explained.

Jack was silent for some time. What his daughter was saying could be true. "But then how do I make them believe?" he asked.

"Simple...you prove you exist" she said as if it were the most simple thing in the world. "Do something you used to do to let mum know you are back. Do the same with uncle Hiccup and aunt Rapunzel."

"You make it sound easy, but it isn't. There are so many things I used to do, but your mom could do it too and sometimes even better."

"Then do something only you could do...control the snow with your board like you used to" Raighne suggested.

"That is brilliant!" he exclaimed. There was a trick he used to do in the mountain that would leave a peculiar trail, like a sort of footprint. Only he was able to leave that print in the snow. If he did it again, while the otwrs were there, maybe it would show them he was back.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I need a favor from you."

"Yes?"

"Ask your mom, uncle and aunt to to to the mountain for your birthday. There u will show them I am real and back" he explained.

"Ok!" the small girl exclaimed happily. She immediately skipped off to her mother. "Mommy! Mum!"

"What is wrong Raighne?" answered Merida.

"Mum, can my birthday be up in the cabin we have in the mountain...please!" Raighne begged. She even raised her hands up to plead.

"But honey that is very far and bi many friends will go" Merida told her daughter.

"I don't care mommy, I just want to celebrate my brithday up inthe cabin" Raighne insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, the cabin it is, but that will only be with auntie, uncle and me, the week after we can do a big party down here ok?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you mommy! Thank you so much!" Raighne squealed hugging her mother.

Merida had to smile at her daughter's happiness. It had been a year since she had seen her daughter that happy. If it took just having a party up in the cabin to see her daughter happy Merida would do it. She would give anything to see her daughter happy again, anything.

* * *

((Sorry, I know this isn't a really good chapter, but I have been having trouble writing. Hope you like it.))


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jack had already set everything up by the time the two days were up. Now it was Raighne's birthday and the ones who were going to the cabin were there already. That small group just included Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida and of course the birthday girl.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Raighne exclaimed, running around in the cold snow.

"If you're going to be out there for a long time please put on a sweater Raighne" Merida called from the kitchen window, looking after her daughter.

"Ok mum!" called the girl as she ran inside to get a thicker coat and some gloves.

Jack was wandering around the mountain. Checking for anything else he could do. He had to wait a bit, after lunch, to show them he was really there.

As he walked up the mountain, yes he decided to walk, he spotted a man. He remebered the guy. They had been lab partners their senior year of high school. They were also the best sbowboarders in high school.

"Ah Flynn...wait I mean Eugene, I wonder what became of you. You were such a trouble maker" Jack mumbled to himself as he passed the guy.

"Do I know you?" the brunette looks straight at him.

"Huh? You see me?"

"No, I'm just talking to myself...because you are so not there..." Eugene rolled his eyes. "Yes, I see you."

"No way!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. "You have to come with me!" he demanded.

"What?! Um no thank you" Eugene shook his head and continued to walk.

"Please Flynn..."

"H-how... do you know my high school nickname?" he demanded, turningto face the white haired guy.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost. Remember me? We were lab partners and..."

"The best snowboarders" he finished.

"Yes!"

"You changed some" Eugene grinned, noticing the white hair. "Wait...but I heard you...um...passed a-"

"Long story!" Jack interupted. "Please, I need you to come with me and convince my family I am here, standing infront of you. They don't know you...well maybe Rapunzel might remember you, but the oters don't remember you. And Merida doesn't know you, so please?"

"Rapunzel? Since when is she family?" Eugene asked, remembering his highschool girlfriend.

"Since Hiccup, Merida's cousin, became her husband" Jack answered. "But that is not the point! Will you come with me please?"

"W-what!? Hiccup! That dork! And wait Merida...you mean Frizz hair is your wife?" Eugene continued.

"Was a dork... And don't call her that! Anyways! Are you going to help me or not!"

"Sure, but why can't you tell them yourself?"

"Cause...um...they can't um... theycantseeme" he mumbled tv last part really fast and it only sounded like gibberish.

Eugene raised a brow, but ignored it. "Whatever, let's go. I am getting cold out here."

Jack smiled and led Eugene over to the cabin.

Once there Eugene knocked at the door and Merida answered the door.

"Ha...wow I see why you married her now" he whispered over his shoulder, earning a weird state from Merida.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hello, you must be Merida, I am Eugene Fitzherbert, pleasure to meet you. I am an old friend of your husband's and was just coming along to bring him home" he said, stepping out of the way to show Jack was there.

Merida stared at him in disbelief. "Sorry, um...Eugene, but one: I have never heard meantion of you; and two: my husband passed away a year ago, so you can't be bringing him home..." she said with a hidden sad expression, but at the same time she showed discomfort in the guy.

"What?! Can't be, um, it might be the fact he is practicallly white in skin and hair and is that he hides easily in the snow, but he is right here, see" Eugene pointed at Jack.

"She can't see me...no one can. Only you and my daughter" Jack said melancholy.

Eugene stared from Merida to Jack in shock. Was he talking to a ghost?!

"I swear I am not crazy! He is tight there!" he exclaimed. "He has white hair and blue eyes-"

"Jack had soft dark hazel eyes brown hair" Merida interupted. "I don't k ow what you are seeing...or who, but that is not Jack" she said, and was about to close the door when Eugene stopped her.

"I'll prove it. He stands this high" he put his hand above Jack's head. "He is currently bare foot and from what I remember of high school, he loved being bare foot. He is wearing a blue hoodie that seems to have some snow, but still looks new and nice. He is also wearing some brown pants." As he finished he removed his foot from the way of the door and waited for Merida to speak.

"But...he died..." she answered.

"No he is right there" Eugene couldn't understand whyshe couldn't see him, but he was beginning to get frustrated and sad at the same time.

"Ask her how Raighne is" Jack said.

"Who is Raighne?" he hissed back, not being aware they had had a daughter.

"How do you know about Raighne?" Merida demanded. Now she was holding onto the door, ready to shut it if needed.

"Um he told me to ask for her" Eugene answered defensively.

Merida couldn't believe that, but how else would this random stranger, who says was a high school friend of Jack's, know about her daughter.

"What else does he say?" she asked.

"Tell her that Raighne asked for her birthday party up here."

"He says that Raighne was the one who asked to have her birthday party up here" he said.

Merida had a big knot in her throat now. It was really hard for her to swallow now. "How old is she?"

"She turned nine today" he answered, after having being told by Jack.

Merida could barely stand now, she was holding on to the door inorder to stay standing. "And what is his nickname f-for h-her...?"

"Rainy" Jack said.

Eugene was about to say it to Merida when he noticed her eyes widen.

"Who spoke?"

"She heard me? Did she hear me?!"

"J-jack is that you?" she stuttered.

"Can you hear me?" he beamed.

Merida looked at the place that she was heaing the voice from and saw a blurry figure. "Y-yes..."

"Can you see me?" he asked, stepping closer into the light.

Merida tried focusing more, but it didn't work. She shook her head sadly. "I can only see a blurry figure" she answered.

"But at least you can hear me, you know I am here" he said.

She nodded with a soft smile of her face.

"Alright, I am guessing my work here is done. I'll just head out" Eugene said, already heading back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Merida demanded, pulling him from his jacket's hood.

"Home?" he actually shrunk.

"No, you are stating for lunch. It is the least I can do for the one who brought my husband back, right?" she said softly, with a bright smile.

Eugene smiled. "I won't turn down such a sweet offer."

Jack chuckled as he practically entered the cabin as if it were his. "Some people never change." He shook his head.

Merida stared after the guy. "So...he is a friend?"

"Well he was, he was also Rapunzel's high school sweet heart" Jack said in a mocking voice.

Merida giggled, but then saddened a bit. She turned and trying to find him, but she couldn't.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to make you and the rest see me like Flynn."

"Flynn?"

"Eugene, but that was his high school name. Flynn Rider, a famous guy in a book who wasn't bad with the ladies and also rich. Eugene was just as cocky as him and well rich and not bad with girls, so it turned into his nickname" Jack explained.

Merida luaghed a bit. "Creative."

They both walked over to the rest and found Rapunzel in an uncomfortable position.

"Yeah, he is..."

"Well it is nice to meet you...Eugene" Hiccup extended a hand.

"The pleasure is mine" he grinned and took and apple from the table.

"Being a disturbance already, Flynn?" asked Jack.

"Yeah..." mumbled back Hiccup.

At that moment both the guy's eyes widened, Jack and Hiccup's.

Rapunzel smiled, "I knew I had sensed you!" she beamed as she saw Jack. She ran over and hugged him.

Hiccup and Merida only saw her hug the air.

"She sees me..." Jack coughed.

"What do you mean? Can't they see you too?" Rapunzel asked pulling away.

Jack shook his head.

Rapunzel turned to see Hiccup looking at her weird. "Can't you see him?!"

"I can hear him, I think..."

"What?! Ok, but Merida you can see him right?"

"No I can just see a blur..." she shook her head.

"What, but he is right there...a. It changed, but still there."

"Yeah, I can hear him, but I can't see him."

"Why not?"

"Cause she still doesn't believe" came a small voice.

"Oh, this must be Raighne" Eugene smiled.

"Yup!" she beamed, but then turned to her mother. "What is your doubt mother?" and the she turned to Hiccup, "And yours?"

"That he died" they both said.

"I was there, I was in the accident" Hiccup answered, moving his now prostetic leg.

"I was torn apart for year"  
Merida mumbled. "My heart ached, but I was strong."

"But I am back, and I will never leave you again..." Jack urged.

Merida looked down at the floor.

Jack walked over to her and with his hand lifted her chin. "Believe me...I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Merida had visible tears in her eyes, which she cleaned away. She was going to say something about what he had said when she gasped and jumped back.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, looking behind him. He had gotten startled by her reaction.

"Y-y-you're p-pale and have w-white hair! And blue eyes!" she exclaimed.

A wide smile appeared on Jack's face. "You can see me!" he cheered.

Merida stared in disbelief. He was changed, but still looked the same and was the same, and it was the same voice no doubt about that.

"Yes" she smiled as she hugged him.

She took him into her arms and Hughes him. "Your cold..."

"I sort of lost my normal temperature, when I gained this skill" he said. He extending his hand out and in the middle of it a small round ball of ice formed, then it began to be laced in ice and slowly it all became ice.

They all gasped, specially Hiccup, who was only seeing the snow ball in mid air.

"Y-you...you became..."

"The spirit of snow!" exclaimed Raighne. She was happy to know her father was the winter spirit.

After some discussion they decided to let Hiccup and Jack alone, to talk.

* * *

"Sorry Hiccup."

"What for?" he questioned.

"It is my fault...it was all my fault that you lost your-"

"No! It wasn't Jack! Don't blame yourself."

"But if it weren't for me, for my stupidity! You would still have...you would still..."

"It wasn't your fault" Hiccup reassured Jack. He wanted to oat his friend I the back or at least be able to see him to give him a look, that would tell him it wasn't his fault.

"I am sure that is why you can't see me...you haven't forgotten and you can't forgive me."

"I don't have to forgive you Jack! What do I have today or do to prove to you that it wasn't your fault!" Hiccup was loosing it, hearing his friend blame himself like that.

"I can't forgive myself" Jack mumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

Hiccup heard the obvious crack of the voice and soon adfrer the muffled noises of a sob.

"Dude...if you need forgiveness you have it, but you don't need it... Please." Hovcup pleaded. It was useless though, Jack ignored him. "C'mon! Stop being such a cry baby! You're worse than Raighne!" Hiccup complained, but slightly joking.

Jack smiled, it was obvious his friend had forgiven him.

"Be honest Hic, how long did it take for you to forgive me?"

"It took me the first time I saw Merida cry. I had never seen her cry. You should have seen her eyes, try were swollen. She is so brave, but when she got the news she broke down. I never wish to see her like that again. She truly loves you."

Jack straightened up. He couldn't picture Merida so sad. He remembered when he saw her cry in the room, he had only seen her shoulders shake. He dent k ow what he would have done if he actually saw her cry.

"So you forgave me for her sake?" he asked.

"And for mine," Hiccup said standing up, walking over to the doorway, to head out tithe others, but before he left the room he added, "she would have killed me otherwise."

Jack chuckled knowing it was a joke, but there was still some truth in there.

He followed Hiccup out of the cabin, where everyone else was runnig around with Raighne.

"You know? White hair kind of suits you Frost" Hiccup said with a smile as he walked over to Rapunzel, hugging her around that waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Jack was happy, everyonecould finally see him.

"Group photo!" he shouted.

Rapunzel squealed as she ran into the cabin and ran back out with a camera. "Ok! Positions everyone!" she yelled as she left it on a bench, while she went to take her oalce in the photo, next to Hiccup.

Merida and Jack were holdi g Raighne close with bright smile on there faces, while Eugene stood of a bit to the side, ready to make bunny ears on the birthday girl's parents.

It was a perfect photo, for memory of that wonderul day. It was aday that would never be forgotten. It held hapiness, friendship, love, and a new beginning.

* * *

((Well that is the end of it!~ Hope you like it!))


End file.
